Bridges: Fall of Duel Academia
by Higuchimon
Summary: Duel Academia hasn't ever faced anyone like this before. One by one, the dorms fall, and not even Yuuki Juudai can stop him...for a very good reason. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Collection Title:** Fall of Duel Academia|| **Drabble Title:** Blue to White  
 **Characters:** N/A|| **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125|| **collection:** 125|| **drabble count:** 1/4  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A59, drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words; GX Flash Bingo, #028, white; Easter Advent 2017: Explore Your World, prompt #4, drabble collection  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the universe I call **Bridges** , where it is very much like canon, only there are demons (and Ryou and Samejima are demon hunters) and these demons and spirits hide among humans. And where Juudai isn't the Haou of Gentle DArkness. But he isn't powerless at all. More on that when I get more into the stories. And this set of drabbles? Takes place in season 2.  
 **Summary:** Duel Academia hasn't ever faced anyone like this before. One by one, the dorms fall, and not even Yuuki Juudai can stop him...for a very good reason.

* * *

It happened in a heartbeat, or so those who found themselves spared – for now – thought.

No one remembered his face. He wasn't a student. They didn't think he was. But Edo Phoenix stood by his side – they all remembered seeing him – and there was ice in his dueling and cold laughter that echoed in their hearts that fell from his lips.

No one remembered his deck, but they remembered duelist after duelist being defeated, falling and rising again to kneel at his feet and swear their loyalty to him.

He accepted them and they stood aside for the next and his strength was endless.

In the span of a moment or a day or forever, he brought down Obelisk Blue and up rose Obelisk White.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** There are three more coming and I'll try to post them once a day until they're done. The story of Bridges will be told in multiple tales with time jumping involved - for the reader. Everything will happen in the usual way of time for the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Collection Title:** Fall of Duel Academia|| **Drabble Title:** Unchosen  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125|| **collection:** 250|| **drabble count:** 2/4

* * *

In the dark of the night he came, when no one expected him, when everyone in Ra Yellow slept.

He called them to him, teams of duelists standing against him, and like Obelisk Blue – now Obelisk White – one month before, they all fell before him.

No. Not all. Three were not called. Three did not fight him.

Misawa Daichi.

Marufuji Shou.

Tyranno Kenzan.

Those three slept undisturbed, until they woke to find their dorm repainted white and their fellow Ra students now in white garments, praising their new master.

Shou and Kenzan hurried to find Juudai, worried that Osiris Red might be next.

Misawa fiddled with his breakfast.

 _Why didn't he fight me? Why wasn't I chosen?_

And elsewhere, the Lightborn One watched and waited.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** As much as I enjoy the demon plot I created for the first season of Bridges!GX, there's something special about the second season too. And the third. Mostly because I thoroughly enjoy writing evil!Juudai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Collection Title:** Fall of Duel Academia|| **Drabble Title:** Three of Three  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125|| **collection:** 375|| **drabble count:** 3/4 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G

* * *

Osiris Red remained the last holdout. Those of the two White dorms wondered if the Lightborn would even bother taking them. Would he duel Yuuki Juudai? Of course, their master would win; no one had any doubts about _that_. But to see such an epic battle…

Juudai asked Shou, Kenzan, and Misawa to watch Edo for nefarious doings. Asuka stayed near the Obelisk White girl's dorm to see what might happen there and Fubuki remained with her, mourning the loss of his admirers. Juudai himself would watch the Red dorm, ready to fight.

When the others returned, they found Juudai confused and alone, his duel disk smoking and destroyed without a card set in it, memories blurred about events.

Osiris Red was now Osiris White.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** For anyone new to Bridge, can you guess what really happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Collection Title:** Fall of Duel Academia|| **Drabble Title:** At His Feet  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125|| **collection:** 500|| **drabble count:** 4/4 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G

* * *

Students, teachers, general workers at the school, and a few pros as well, the Lightborn's Touch spread there by Edo Phoenix, all knelt before their lord and master.

None could say what he looked like, nor did they care. They only knew that he was great and glorious and perfect.

"We are yours," hundreds of voices murmured in flawless unison. "Command us and we obey."

The Lightborn smiled brilliantly as he lounged on his throne, Edo Phoenix at his right hand.

"I want you all to duel for me. Amongst yourselves or anyone else, whether you convert them into my followers or not, I don't care. But duel for me, my children."

"We hear and obey."

Yuuki Juudai smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** Well, that's the end of the drabble set. Just a taste for now. I'll write something more in due course.


End file.
